


Art for 'Off The Page'

by stormbrite



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M, j2 reverese bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8845840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormbrite/pseuds/stormbrite
Summary: Art for the j2_reversebangsunriserose1023 wrote the story for my third entry for this bang.It is called 'OffThe Page'Jensen's got a lucrative business of his own, a thriving comic book store. His personal life is ... not so lucrative. A pre-arranged interview brings a journalist to meet Jensen, and they hit it off immediately. Only to hit a minor snag, thanks to a t-shirt.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Off the Page](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8915347) by [SunriseRose1023](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunriseRose1023/pseuds/SunriseRose1023). 



> There have been a few technical problems and we missed our posting date.

  [J2 Reverse Bang on Livejournal ](http://j2-reversebang.livejournal.com/)

          

Above is my prompt picture:Art Description: Comics, comic book stores, comic book fans, comic book rivalry, DC vs Marvel.

 

Having not yet read the story I still wanted to make something extra for it like all my other prompts so I decided to make a picspam in a sort of comic style.

                               

 

                   

 

 

 

 


End file.
